I Think He's Kinda Cute
by Nibswrites
Summary: Or, when you spend so much time trying to figure out why your teammate likes this guy so much that you start catching feelings yourself.
1. Chapter 1

_"I think he's kinda cute."_

Jordan scoffs in disbelief when Molly first voices that the Nourasian prince might possibly be cute. Nothing about being a kiss-up to the most violent and hated race in the galaxy is _cute_. When he thinks about it later, he considers that perhaps the girl was trying to get a rise out of him. It would fit in with their relationship so far (not that Jordan has said or done anything to make things less...hostile between them).

But then he remembers the slight blush on her face, and frowns. Maybe there was some truth to the statement? Maybe Molly _does_ think the prince is cute. Which is dumb. Maybe it's just the _exoticness_. He isn't human, and he doubts Molly has met any aliens before today (not that he has either, but that's not the point). It must be that.

After the prince swoops in and sends Grooor packing, Jordan thinks that maybe it's the idea of the knight in shining armor. A literal, chivalrous hero who saves the damsel in distress and rides off with her into the sunset on a white horse… or in this case, a giant beetle. Maybe she just likes his bug? Or _maybe_ it's the confidence that borders on cockiness, the theatrical performance he put on while dancing around Grooor, talking about picking fights with "lesser beings" and using his pocket knife to cut through the larger alien's tubing. Jordan rolled his eyes, because he _totally_ could have gotten them out of this mess and didn't need some Nourasian to come to his rescue while backhandedly insulting them. Molly's anger with him lasts until he reminds her that they have a race to compete in, and then they're running back to the pit to prepare.

Maybe it's the prince's build. After Jordan tries to fight him, he guesses he can see the appeal. Aikka is smaller, just a little shorter than Jordan is and not nearly as muscular, but the prince definitely isn't weak, and the bruise to his pride will serve as a reminder of that long after the bruise on his cheek heals. Jordan stares at his own reflection and huffs. He's never been small, his relatives calling him "big boned" or "husky" when he would express insecurity over his chubby face or round middle, which he had never worried about until the kids at school started making rude jokes and comments. He worked hard to make his body look the way it does now, and he's not about to change it to make some _girl_ happy. Not that he needs Molly's approval, nope.

But it could also be his eyes, Jordan muses. They're a startling shade of blue, reminding him of the sky and the ocean and home. They contrast nicely with the prince's coppery hair, which Molly could also think is cute. Or even the way the prince _wears_ his hair. The style has grown popular among some people back on Earth who are into Nourasian culture in a way that borders on appropriative (no, it probably is just straight up appropriation). Jordan wonders if Aikka knows about it, and how he feels about it, if he's frustrated or disgusted or not. He thinks about how his own culture has been simplified to grass skirts and leis and _aloha!_ and feels his face twist in disgust. And then he feels disgust over empathizing with a _Nourasian_ and realizes he needs to think about something different.

Perhaps it's the prince's laugh that Molly thinks is so cute. It's soft and melodic, which Jordan supposes makes sense because Aikka is pretty soft-spoken to begin with. And the firm set of his jaw relaxes when he does it, smiling genuinely, without reservation, and Jordan can maybe understand why Molly would think that's attractive. He could _maybe_ agree with her. Maybe.

Finally, there's the bravery, the loyalty, and the ability to do what's right that Aikka demonstrates after the final race on Oban, when he flies through a dust storm and pledges to help Molly reach the Temple of Heart. Certainly, he didn't have to do that, Jordan doesn't think anyone expected him to just show up and then follow them to what could very well be a gruesome end in the bowels of a temple where no one would ever find them. But he did, the only heir to the Nourasian throne throwing himself in harm's way to protect the galaxy's only hope because it was _right_. And after everything is said and done, and all the competitors have returned to their home planets and Jordan is left to pick up the pieces and figure out exactly what being the Avatar means, he thinks that maybe, if Molly and Aikka did end up together, it would be alright.

* * *

Jordan visits Nourasia after the race ends, mostly because it's closer than other planets and he's so lonely, but also because he feels like he should maybe apologize to Aikka for how he treated him during the race and thank him for his help at the end. And those blue eyes widen with disbelief upon seeing Jordan standing there, and then the face softens and that unreserved smile appears, small but still present, and Jordan realizes that he _missed_ this, he missed Aikka. And then he shakes his head because that's ridiculous, and he's gone crazier and more desperate for conversation than he previously thought.

Over the next few months, Jordan regularly visits the prince, who tells him quietly, while they sit on the balcony outside Aikka's room overlooking the royal gardens, that he's grateful to have someone to talk to about the race. He tells him about the red-eyed, beaked faces that lurk behind closed eyelids and keep him up at night, and Jordan notices the shadows under the prince's eyes, the hard set of his jaw, and realizes that neither of them are unaffected by what they went through on Oban. And there is some comfort in finding someone who can relate to that. Jordan wonders how Molly is dealing with the pain, and makes a note to try to reach out to her soon.

After a year of getting to know Prince Aikka, Jordan thinks he has Molly's attraction to him figured out. Aikka is genuinely a kind individual. Age and experience are mellowing the cockiness, turning it into cool, collected confidence. He's charismatic, too, able to communicate effectively with advisors and politicians, and with minimal interference from the Avatar, Nourasia is able to quietly secure alliances with neighboring planets and push the Crogs back, if only temporarily. Aikka confides in Jordan that he is certain they'll return, but his planet will be ready for them. He is insightful and observant, and very little slips past his awareness. Including the way Jordan has been looking at him, apparently.

"You are looking at me like I have, oh, what's your expression, grown another head?" his smile is easy, his posture relaxed as he jokes.

"No I wasn't," Jordan splutters.

Aikka's laugh reminds Jordan of the bamboo-like wind chimes in the pavilion in the royal garden, rich and mellow. "Then what have you been staring at?" And he leans in, his hand coming up to cup Jordan's face, and Jordan unconsciously leans into the touch. It's been _so long_ since he's been touched by anyone in any capacity. The prince's hands are warm, and calloused from years of archery.

"I said I wasn't staring at you like you'd grown another head, not that I wasn't staring at you," Jordan says with a grin, and the prince rolls his eyes and presses their foreheads together. The metal of his crown is cool against Jordan's skin.

Jordan takes Aikka's free hand and twines their fingers together nervously. "You know, if 17-year-old me knew that I would be spending a lot of time with a Nourasian and not fighting him, I think he would have told me not to be stupid."

"But here you are," Aikka murmurs.

"Here _we_ are," Jordan corrects him.

And he knows that this can't happen either, not really, but right now, this is enough. And he realizes, belatedly, that the things he spent so long looking for to try to justify his teammate's interest are the things that Jordan likes about the prince, and wonders if he would even be here if Molly hadn't said anything before that first race on Alwas.

Perhaps he'll have to thank her when he finally makes it back to Earth.

* * *

 _AN:_ Even though I've been sitting on this a week, I still don't feel super great about it but as the kids said two years ago, "yolo." There's also an exchange between Jordan and Molly that I wrote up that happened after this if anyone would like to read it? But for now I've decided to just post this. I will single-handedly pioneer this ship if I must.

I would also like everyone to know that the working title for this was "Can I get uhhhh... bi Jordan" so. Happy pride, y'all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Very serious rooftop conversations between two friends over a bottle of wine

 **AN:** Here's that thing I mentioned in the notes at the end of the last chapter. Also, totally not procrastinating on updating my other fic, nooo... why would you suggest such a thing?

* * *

Jordan does finally make it to Earth. The first few visits are short, his energy being sapped from being so far from Oban until he has to return, but gradually, he's able to stay full nights, whole days, entire weeks. Molly is ecstatic, then mad as hell, and finally thrilled that her friend came back, five years after Oban, but still, he came back. And Jordan is happy to finally _be_ back, if only for a little while.

He and Molly sit on the roof of her apartment complex a year after his initial visit, the "best place for a late-night rendezvous," in Molly's words, and pass a bottle of wine back and forth between them. "I'm old enough," she scoffs when Jordan initially protests. "And if you don't want any, then more for me." The alcohol is bitter and burns slightly on the way down. Molly laughs at his lack of tolerance and throws her head back, taking a swig.

"How charming," Jordan teases. "And to think, I had a crush on you."

"Had?" she raises an eyebrow.

Jordan feels his face heat. "Well, I still do, if I'm honest. But it wouldn't work out between us. I mean, you deserve someone who can be there for you, like, all the time." Jordan reaches for the bottle and gingerly takes a sip it to give himself something to do besides stare at his former partner.

Molly changes the subject, and they talk about what they've been up to. Molly shares stories about her victories, like Jordan _hasn't_ been following every race religiously (he has), and he tells her about the galaxy, and Oban, and mostly Aikka.

Molly nods and smiles in approval. "I'm glad to hear you two are getting along."

"Yeah, well, it took a lot of time and work, but here we are," Jordan shrugs. Comfortable silence falls between them, and they both stare up at the sky. Jordan misses his home, far away from all the city lights, where the stars weren't blocked out by light pollution and smog.

"Why did you think Aikka was so cute?" he blurts, and then regrets it.

Molly studies the half-empty bottle in her hands. "Compulsory heterosexuality."

Jordan's eyes snap to hers, looking for the joke, but instead, he sees the short hair, the leather jacket, the ripped-up pants, and feels himself deflate. "Are you...?"

She grins and throws him a cheeky salute. "You know it." After a beat, she adds, "Maybe bi. But to be honest, there's only about one guy I _might_ have considered dating, but in his words, I deserve someone who can be there for me, like, all the time." Her smile softens. "Took me a while to figure that one out. I think with time, we could have made it work."

"But?" Jordan can't believe what he's hearing, and braces himself for the other shoe to drop.

Molly runs her hands down her face and groans, "But girls are _so cute_."

Jordan laughs at that. He has to agree with her.

They're both wrapped up in their own thoughts when Molly scoots closer to Jordan and bumps her shoulder against his, bringing him back to the present, and she gives him a mischievous smirk and asks, "So what do _you_ find attractive about Prince Aikka?"

Jordan blinks at her, and she laughs. "It's okay, dude, no judgement. But talk about character development, to go from hating a guy to getting all moony-eyed over him."

"I'm not _moony-eyed_ ," Jordan protests.

"Yes you are," Molly grins and pokes Jordan's forehead. "But it's okay. It's nice to see you feeling some emotion other than 'grr, me macho man, me like guns and killing. Die, alien scum!'"

"That's not me and you know it!" Jordan argues, but he's laughing. He really did miss the back-and-forth with his teammate.

"It's not completely inaccurate," she says. "Especially at the beginning. Remember when you pretended to shoot me with the turret?"

"Okay, yeah, I was young and stupid, and I apologize for being an ass to you."

"And to Aikka?"

Jordan huffs. "Yeah, I apologized to him too."

"And now you're smooching?" she pries.

Jordan feels his face heat. "Did he tell you?"

Molly laughs and throws an arm around Jordan's shoulders. "No, you did. Just now."

Jordan groans and presses his forehead against his knees as Molly continues to giggle. "Okay, yeah, we kissed. But it's not like anything else can happen. He's, like, betrothed, probably."

"Ooh, the Avatar is the _other man_ , how's that for some spicy drama?"

"It's not like that! It was just a one-time thing." Jordan huffs.

"What a shame. I mean, there's probably some law about the Avatar getting married or something though. Conflict of interest or whatever. But you're avoiding my question."

"You first. What did you think was so cute about Aikka?"

Molly gnaws on her bottom lip as she thinks. "He saved me, for one. On a couple of different occasions. So that was… nice. And he talked to me. Like, actually talked to me, and actually showed interest in what I had to say. The bar was too low, but as someone who had been ignored or rejected by my peers for the past ten years? I guess I was just flattered that someone was paying attention to me. Plus, he was objectively pretty darn cute, but in hindsight, totally not my type. Too straight-edge and responsible. There's no way I was gonna get roped into a serious relationship with the heir to the throne of a faraway planet."

That makes Jordan chuckle. "You're not really… royalty material. No offence."

"None taken. Can you imagine me, in some fancy royal get-up, sitting on some throne and being all prim and proper? As if." Molly rolls her eyes. "Anyway, your turn. What's up with you and Aikka?"

So Jordan tells her about the blue eyes that remind him of home, the coppery hair that's grown long over the years, as is custom (and the facial hair, though Aikka still shaves it off because he isn't ready to look that much like his father _yet_ ). He tells her about the prince's self-assured nature, the desire to do good and stand up for others and himself, and the gentle smile and soft laugh that are less present as the prince takes on more and more responsibility. "Honestly I wonder if maybe, like, I thought I hated the guy so much because part of me realized I _like-liked_ him and got scared," you muse aloud, mostly to yourself. "Which is stupid, like, it's almost 2090, who cares about being gay, it's fine, but I guess I still had some internalized garbage to work through, you know?"

"Oh, I know," Molly scoffs. "Though family has helped me come to terms with it, I guess. Like, Stan and Koji especially have been pretty supportive, and neither of my parents are straight, and now Stan and I are taking bets on how long it takes Don to finally make a move on Rick—"

"Wait, what?" you splutter.

Molly grins. "Oh, come on, did you not see how they acted around each other on Alwas? They definitely have history that goes beyond strictly professional. It's actually kind of painful, watching them try to dance around it, and if I were a better person, I'd do more to try to get them together but it's too fun to watch them struggle like teenagers."

"You're cruel."

"After everything I went through because of my father's terrible decisions, I think I've earned the right to sit back and watch him squirm."

That sobers them both up, and Jordan hesitantly asks, "How are you two doing?"

Molly shrugs. "Some days are great, other days suck. But we're having more great days, which is what matters, I guess. Me moving out helped; we still see each other a lot because of racing but we're not constantly under each other's feet. Plus, I've been on my own so long that suddenly having a parent breathing down my neck and telling me what to do was a big adjustment, and where a lot of our arguments stemmed from. So yeah, moving out was good." After a beat of silence, she smirks and says, "But we're not here to talk about that. I propose a toast, to being dumb kids caught up in a stupid interspecies love triangle that ended in a way absolutely no one would have expected, and also to Aikka. May his reign be long and glorious, and may he always be able to get some of that sweet Avatar lovin'."

Jordan cackles. "I'm _not_ toasting to that last part. Besides, you drank all the wine, so we can't really toast."

Molly blinks at the now-empty bottle and sighs. "A metaphoric toast, then."

"No, I think you need to go to bed."

"Don't tell me what to do. You might be the Avatar, and I might be a little tipsy, but I can still kick your ass, Gunner Boy." She leans against his shoulder and tries to hide her yawn. "You just want an excuse to weasel your way out of me asking more questions."

Jordan smiles gently and winds his arm around her waist. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Let's go back to your apartment so you can sleep in an actual bed."

Molly grunts. "Don't get smug. It's not a good look for you." But she lets him pull her to her feet and lead her back to her room, and Jordan grabs a blanket and heads over to the couch as she gets ready for bed. To his surprise, Molly appears shortly after with her own blanket, and settles down next to him. They sit and stare out at the stars and talk about the universe until Molly finally drifts off to sleep, and Jordan smiles as he studies her sleeping features. He might never really get over his crush completely, but at least he and Molly can still be friends, and that's what's most important.

* * *

 **AN:** In case it wasn't clear enough, Molly is 21 here, which would make Jordan 23 but like, do laws about alcohol consumption really apply to the Avatar? Would you tell him no? (He'd probably listen but that's not the point.)  
I should probably have waited to post all of this because, like, this is pretty much how this conversation would go down in Coping but I'm impatient and have a lot of feelings about these three and love triangles in general (spoilers: I hate love triangles). Maybe if I actually ever get that far in that fic, I'll merge this with it, but like... gotta get there first.  
Also, that official art that got dropped two years ago or whatever for the potential spin-off confirmed what I think we already knew, which is that Molly is a butch icon, and no one can change my mind. Savin, give Molly a girlfriend, you coward.


End file.
